Bound to a Lycan
by Ryan1882
Summary: Summary: Rosalie Hale comes to forks to teach and along with her she brings something that may just cause devastating destruction unless she can control it. A Bella/Rosalie story girl/girl paring only read if your into that!
1. New teacher

Chapter one

Isabella Swan lay in her bed. The covers wrapped around her had always made her feel safe as a child, but until recently, a recurring nightmare had been having the same, terrible effect on her. Tossing and turning, the girl started to moan in her sleep.

"No no no no," the girl whimpered quietly to herself. She seemed to be settling down again until a scream left her mouth. The girl opened her eyes, and sat up in her bed panting, with beads of sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Damn, not again," she muttered to herself as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She began to walk to the window, opened it up, and let out a small moan to herself as the cool, gentle breeze blew against her warm, sweaty skin. For a split second she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye spinning around. She poked her head out of her window, and looked around in the darkness. Seeing nothing, she sighed to herself before closing the window and heading back to bed.

"Damn, Bella, now you're just seeing things," she said with a light frown on her face. Shaking her head, the girl jumped into her bed and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she drifted off into sleep once more.

"Hey Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mike Newton asked. The boy had never taken the hints that Bella threw his way time and time again—she would reject him kindly, she always came up with excuses like she was going into town or she had dinner with a friend, or she was busy that day—but to be honest, they were always poor excuses. Bella sighed, knowing what this was about, and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way," Bella said as enthusiastically as she could muster, once they broke away from their friends. Mike led her over to the corner of the parking lot, and turned to face her.

Mike was always the same—he was flustered—every time he wanted to ask Bella out on a date, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uh...Bella, I uh...was wondering if you uh... wanted to go to the movies with me?" After the words left his mouth, he stared intently at the ground, a blush evident on his face. Right then though, all Bella wanted to do was rip her hair out—she had now officially lost count of how many times Mike had asked her out, and how many times she had said no to him.

What she_ didn't_ understand, was how Mike could still stand there and ask her out. Like seriously, could the guy not take a hint? Closing her eyes Bella began to give him her answer. "Look ,Mike, I think you are a really sweet guy, but I just don't see you in the way you see me. I think of you as a really good friend and nothing more. I'm sorry, but I know Jessica likes you, why don't you talk to her. Ask her out. I guarantee she'll say yes."

The two of them just stood still for a moment. Bella noticed how Mike's head hung lower than it had a few seconds before. "We, uh, should get back to the others. Besides the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes." Mike mumbled from where he stood, nodding her head in agreement. The pair made their way back over their friends. Upon arrival, Mike went straight over to Tyler and Ben.

"Hey guess what? We have a new teacher starting this year," Angela Webber said to Bella as she pulled her into a tight hug. She was grinning excitedly.

Bella returned the grin to her best friend. "Yeah I know Ang. A Ms. Hale right? English teacher. I have her right before lunch," Bella said coolly. As if hearing what they were talking about, Jessica Stanley the gossip queen of forks, came rushing over to them with a smile so big across her face you would have thought she won the lottery.

"Are you guys talking about Ms. Hale?" Jessica squealed excitedly. _Of course she already knew that we were talking about Ms Hale_, Bella thought bitterly to herself. Jessica was always the same—once the school year started back up, she was so annoying that you would be tempted to throw yourself off a bridge if the opportunity was there.

"You know we were Jes," Angela said, rolling her eyes. This seemed to go unnoticed by Jessica, who looked like she was about to burst.

_Three, two, one and here we go. The latest gossip on our new arrival_, Bella thought. She had to bite down on her tongue to stop from laughing when Jessica started to talk.

"Yeah, okay, so her name is Rosalie Hale. She is twenty-one, and just out of university. She went somewhere abroad—I think maybe Scotland—I'm not too sure, though she was regarded as the smartest person in her school. She is only at this school because of an experiment that they want to try out. They want to see how someone that young handles teaching, and as far as I know she has no family—at least here with her in forks."

Sniggering, Bella couldn't help but mutter, "Wow and you said all of that without taking a single breath." Being sarcastic wasn't usually one of Bella's things, but when it came to Jessica, she just couldn't help it. She hadn't mumbled low enough, though, as Jessica rounded on her.

"What is your problem, Bella? Know what, I don't care screw you!" With that, she spun back around and started walking towards her first class, leaving both Bella and Angela giggling at her behaviour. The bell rang overhead, signalling the start of first period.

The day went by without much fuss. Every teacher Bella had, did what they always did at the start of the school year—they told the class what they expected of them, and then went into detail about all the upcoming projects that they had planned, effectively boring everyone in the class. It didn't take long for 4th period to roll around, and Bella felt slightly nervous about this class. She would of course be in there without her friends for once, seeing as they all had different times when they took English. Bella stopped outside the classroom door, before stepping into the room.

She walked into the classroom, her bag slung over her shoulder. Looking at the teacher's desk, she saw that Ms. Hale was not there just yet. Letting out a sigh of relief, she took a seat beside the window, dumping her bag down under the desk. The class was full when the teacher walked in, the sound of heels the first sign to alert them that someone was coming. The clicking of heels against the ground grew steadily closer as the class fell silent.

Bella shifted in her seat nervously. New teachers and her just didn't mix. The sound of clicking heels came to a stop just outside the classroom door before the door was pushed open and the most beautiful thing Bella had ever seen in her life walked through the door. Looking about, Bella took note that she wasn't the only one ogling at the new teacher—the sheer look of bewilderment across their faces was in Bella's eyes, laughable.

Bella found herself unable to look away from her. The teacher had her back turned to the class, and she used this time to roam her eyes up and down over her body. Taking in her attire, Bella noticed she had black four inch heels on, with a short black skirt, but it was not too short to be deemed slutty. Tucked into her skirt was a lovely grey blouse that fit her perfectly. Bella took note of her curves, and how her clothes fit her so perfectly it actually made her feel a little sick.

Her hair was tied into a perfect tight ponytail. _This woman could easily be a super model or something,_ Bella thought to herself, while still staring at the teacher. She spun around to face the class, a bright smile across her face which seemed to knock everyone out of their daze.

"Hello class, I'm Rosalie Hale, but you will call me Ms Hale. Is that understood?" The class all nodded their heads, which seemed to please Ms Hale, because her smile grew wider. "Good. Now then, I want everyone to come up front and take a piece of paper and write your name and something about yourselves on it, then come and put it up on my desk."

There was a scraping of chairs as the class got up to get a bit of paper. As Bella grabbed her paper, she looked at the teacher who had her head down, and was writing on a piece of paper. She went back to her seat, and started to think, s_omething about me, well it's been a shitty life so far—what can I write? Hey I know! I like the colour purple. Oh yeah and my name is Isabella Swan._ She took the bit paper to the front desk and dumped it onto the desk. Ms Hale looked up and frowned when she saw that Bella was done already.

Taking a seat, Bella looked out the window bored, and only looked straight ahead when she saw the teacher rise out of chair and walk towards her with a book in her hands. Ms Hale dumped the book on the desk and looked at Bella, "Start on page 1 and work through to page 10. And before I forget, Isabella, here is a detention slip. I want to see you here in my classroom at the end of the day, understand?" Her voice sounded so commanding and was full of authority.

Bella cursed to herself quietly, and was debating on whether it would be a good idea to ask why she has been giving a detention slip. she hadn't spoken to anyone, she hadn't said anything either. _I think one word will sum up Ms Hale—a bitch!_ Growling, Bella took the slip and put it in her pocket. She was doing her best to glare daggers at Ms Hale, but the teacher seemed not to notice. The rest of the class went by quickly, but not quick enough for Bella, and she was glad when lunch came around.

Taking a seat beside her best friend Angela, she slammed her food tray down on the cafeteria table. "What a bitch! You know that she gave me fucking detention for no reason? I mean, why do teachers have to be mean to me? Fucking bitch!" The rest of the table burst into laughter, before the sound of heels coming from behind them made them go quiet. As Ms Hale approached them, she looked directly at Bella, a smug smile across her face. She looked pissed, but at the same time, kind of amused.

"Congratulations Isabella, you have just bought yourself a week's detention, and you should find yourself lucky it isn't more than that." Bella was about to open her mouth to protest when Ms Hale held up her hand to stop her. "Argue with me and the principle will find out about what you said, and you will be excluded and possibly worse. I will see you after school."

With that Ms Hale walked back towards the cafeteria line, her heels clicking all the way down to the line. Bella looked like someone had bitch slapped her across the face. Looking about the table, she saw how all her friends were about to burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she started to eat her lunch.

"Man, that Ms Hale is so fucking hot though. I mean I would love to have detention with her. you are so lucky Bella!" Tyler said while staring at Ms Hale in the line now choosing her food.

"Yeah, lucky me" Bella said miserably.

"So Bella, what are you doing tonight?" Angela asked her, grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing much Ang, you?" Bella couldn't help but watch as Ms Hale walked out of the cafeteria. She wasn't the only one either, as the amount of eyes on her ass right now must have been a record. Feeling a nudge on her arm, Bella turned to Angela. "Sorry, got sidetracked."

Angela just giggled. "You are always the same Bella. Anyway, that's the same thing as me. Nothing much pretty boring though, eh?" Nodding her head, Bella silently agreed. Pretty boring indeed.

After lunch, Bella headed to double PE. Coach Clap had them playing dodge ball the entire two sessions, which upset Bella. She never liked dodge ball, and to play it for two back to back periods was just boring for her. The only incident that really happened was at the last of the back to back periods when the ball got thrown too hard, and hit Bella in the face, which made her bleed. She got to have her shower early. Once she got dressed, she looked at her phone and realised that there was still ten minutes of the lesson left, so she decided to go back to the gym to watch the last ten minutes. Taking her seat on the bench, she watched as Angela, Tim, and Mike were left on one team, and Jessica, Tyler, Jason, and a another boy she didn't like were left on the other team.

Feeling her phone buzz, Bella took it out of her pocket and began to look at her text. It was from Ben. H_ow's Angela doing? _Grinning Bella was beginning to type her reply.

"Hey heads up!" Looking up just in time to see the second dodge ball flying at her face and for the second time in less than an hour. Bella's reflexes were too slow. SMACK, the sound of the ball hitting flesh rang around the room followed by a chorus of aow's. Bella growled. Holding her nose, she stood up.

"For fucks sake, are you people retarded or something?" she grabbed her bag, flung it around her shoulder, and made her way out of the gym and to the toilet.

With the bell ringing, Bella let out a miserable sigh, stuffing some more toilet paper up her nose to stop the last of the bleeding. She made her way towards Ms Hale's class room, and gave a gentle knock on the door before walking in. She made her ways towards the table closest to Ms Hale's desk—she would want to get out her as fast a possible once this was done. Bella pulled out her phone, checking the time. she growled when she saw that she was five minutes late and Ms Hale was not even here.

With the sound of clicking heels approaching, Bella quickly put her phone back into her pocket and tried her best to look like she was waiting on her teacher.

"You were five minutes late Isabella. You will stay behind for an extra five minutes because of this," Ms Hale said when she entered the classroom. Bella wanted nothing more than to tell her to fuck off, but knew better than to.

"Yes, Ms Hale," she mumbled more to herself than her teacher.

"Great. Now then, first question is do you know why I gave you detention?"

Shaking her head Bella replied to her, "Nope. Well aside from the one in the cafeteria, I don't know why."

Ms Hale stood up from her seat, a piece of paper in her hands. She dumped the paper onto Bella's desk before pulling a chair out and sitting in front of Bella. "Because of this, Isabella," she said pointing to the paper she just put on her desk. "I asked you to write something about yourself, and you only put 'I like purple and my name is Isabella swan'"

Bella stood up. Anger was surging through her body. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You put me in detention because of this? What the hell, man, that isn't fair. I bet loads of people put shit like that in theirs. God this is so unfair!" After her little rant, Ms Hale just watched, an amused smirk across her face. "Something funny Ms Hale?" Bella spat out, turning her attention to the window.

"Yes, there is. Your attitude. Now look, Isabella, I gave you this detention because in my eyes you were being smart with writing something like that. Now, if you weren't, then I will let you go right now but you will still have detention with me every other day this week for your cheek at lunch. Am I clear? Be honest. Were you or weren't you trying to be smart?"

Brining herself to look Ms Hale right in the eyes, Bella felt a lump begin to grow in her throat. Her eyes. They were stunning violet. Realising that she was staring, Bella focused on answering the question. "Uh, I wasn't being smart, Ms Hale. I just told you something about me. You asked so I told you." Once the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them instantly.

"I see. Well in that case, you will not be leaving early Isabella. Now here is a fresh piece of paper. I want you to write something about yourself on this for me, okay?" Nodding her head, Bella took the bit of paper from Ms Hales hand, took out a pen and began to write on it.

It took Bella forty five minutes before Ms Hale finally called on her to bring it up to the front. Dropping the paper on her desk, Bella stood there waiting to see what Ms Hale was going to say. "Well, it certainly looks better. I will have a look at it later on tonight, and I don't want to hear you speak about me again behind my back Isabella, understand? If I ask you to do something, then I expect you to follow through with it," Ms Hale said in a very intimidating voice.

"Yes Ms Hale," Bella said sincerely.

"Good, now I will see you tomorrow the—what happened to your nose?"

Instantly, Bella covered her nose. she forgot about the paper up there. "Oh, uh, I got hit with a dodge ball." For a second, Bella thought she saw something, she was sure of it. Ms Hale turned away to her drawer, but Bella was sure that she saw Ms Hales eyes turning yellow, Bella was sure of it. "Uh, Ms Hale are you okay?"

Ms Hale popped her head back up and smiled her eyes looked the same as they had just a few moments ago. She nodded her head gently. "Yes I am Isabella, thank you for asking."

Walking over to the desk she was sitting at, Bella picked up her bag and swung it around her shoulder. "It's just Bella, by the way," she called over her shoulder as she left the classroom, but Bella could not shake the way Ms Hales eyes had changed. One thing was for sure, that was creepy.

A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I feel I should put this out here my story is going to be an OOC and a little AU my Bella is going to be strong a little shy at times she has a different story than the one in the books/movies and she is just like a teenager now a days as well anyway yeah I felt I had to say that so there is no confusion about why Bella is not acting like she would normally. I am still getting into a writing platform so this might seems different than the first chapter until I get my POV right and I will also anyway yeah you can start reading now.**

Chapter two

'God I can't get out this school fast enough' Bella bitterly thought to herself as she made her way down the hallway at top speed. As she stepped outside, she groaned to herself, as heavy rain had started to soak her body. Making her way towards the parking lot, Bella noticed there were only four cars left in it. Her Chevy truck, an expensive looking BMW, a Toyota and a rusty blue ford. Pulling out her keys, she wrenched her truck door open and heaved herself in to get shelter from the heavy rain.

Sighing, the brunette pulled out her keys and put them into the ignition. 'Damn the world' Bella thought to herself when the truck wouldn't start. After about ten more tries, Bella officially gave up. When she slammed her head down onto the steering wheel in frustration, she accidentally hit the horn. Bella lifted her head off the wheel because of the loud noise. After a while, she heard a tap at her car window. She looked up to see who would be stupid enough to come over and knock on her window in this heavy rain. She did a double take when she saw that it was Ms. Hale staring at her through the window. She wore a black hood up over her head and a small frown across her face.  
Bella rolled down her window to see what she wanted  
"What is it Ms. Hale?" Bella questioned her before shutting her eyes at the woman's own tone of voice.

"I came over to see what all of the ruckus was about."  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Hale. My truck won't start and it's raining so I don't particularly want to walk home." Bella tried to do a small pout at the end.

"That's fine. I'm glad that you apologized. You said you were having troubles with your truck?" Bella didn't notice how Ms. Hale's voice dipped in disgust with the word truck.

"Do you need a ride home?"  
Bella made the mistake of looking her teacher in the eye. She felt her stomach tense as she stared into her violet eyes.

'what's wrong with me?' She thought as she kept staring. It took a loud cough to snap her out of the trance. A small blush formed on her face as she asked,  
"Are you offering?" mostly to her lap. She raised her head to see Ms. Hale standing there with a very amused look across her face  
"No, I'm not offering." Ms. Hale joked.

"Of course I'm offering, silly. I will only ask once more as I would like to get home myself. Would you like a ride?"  
Taking a rather loud deep breath, the younger girl nodded her head and rolled up her window. Bella grabbed her school bag and got out of her truck, making sure to lock the door, and made her way over to Ms. Hale's car which, as she had guessed, was the expensive looking BMW.  
Ms. Hale held the door open for Bella to get in, then she got into the car herself. Bella muttered a quick thanks before seating herself into the car.

"So I bet you've never seen so much of a teacher in one day huh?" Ms. Hale said while getting into her side of the car. Bella shook her head as Ms. Hale started the car.  
"Where to, Isabella?" Lifting her hand, Bella pointed.  
"It's that way. I live at the last row of houses before town, and my name is Bella like I told you earlier." The girl let out a small growl at the look of amusement on the teachers face. Folding her arms, she stared out the rainy window.

"I know where that is. I live outside of town so I've passed by your house, and I happen to like Isabella. I think it's a cute name and it suits you" Ms. Hale stated. Finding staring out of the window boring, Bella turned to face Ms Hale with a question on her lips.  
"Why do you do it?" staring at her face Bella watched as Ms. Hales face turned into a frown.  
"Do what?" her voice sounded confused.

"Teach." Said Bella.  
A small smile appeared across her lips "I haven't really thought about it, but to be honest I guess you could say it's because I love teaching people new things. As a child I always loved learning new things and I guess that inspired me to be a teacher." Ms. Hale said with a shrug. Looking out the window again, Bella realized she was almost home.  
"It's just up here." she said, pointing to a white house on the right. Feeling the car slow down, Bella released her seatbelt and grabbed her bag. She was wet, cold, and hungry. She wanted nothing more than to get inside her house.

With the car finally came to a stop Bella turned to face Ms. Hale.  
"Thank you for the lift, Ms. Hale." smiling, the older woman waved it off.  
"It was nothing. You know, I can take a look at that truck of yours if you'd like?" Bella could not help but let out a small chuckle at this.  
"So you know how to fix trucks?" she questioned, earning a light chuckle from her teacher.  
"Yes, I know all about fixing cars and trucks. If you leave your keys with me I'll go in a little bit earlier tomorrow and have a look.". the brunette gave her teacher a massive grin.  
"Oh Ms. Hale you don't hav-" she was cut off mid sentence.

"It's ok Isabella, I would love to help. Besides, it's been a while since I last fixed anything if I'm honest." Grinning, Bella took out her keys and handed them to Ms. Hale.  
"How come your lights are off?" Ms Hale asked randomly. Peering out of the window, Bella frowned.  
"They shouldn't be. I always leave a lamp on beside the couch and the one outside is always on too.". looking up at the dark house, Bella squinted her eyes to look up at her bedroom window.  
"My room is darker than normal too." looking at Ms. Hale made Bella shudder when she saw the rather dark look across her face.

"Isabella, I don't want to alarm you, but I think someone may be inside your house." the car went silent for a moment with neither girl saying anything.  
"w-what? Why would you say that?" Bella finally said into the silent car.  
"I don't know, Isabella but I just have that horrible feeling. I mean look at the signs. Don't you think this is a little creepy looking, there are no lights on inside your house, and none on outside. What is the chances of both bulbs blowing?" the older woman looked at the house her eyes straining for something  
"I-I guess but what should I do should I phone the police?"  
Shaking her head Ms Hale spoke up.

"No, that would not be wise. We should check the place out first." at this the woman looked at the brunette.  
"You want to come with me into my house?" nodding her head, Ms. Hale opened up her door and began walking towards the house. Before Bella could say anything else, Ms. Hale was opening her door. The girl ran to catch up with her.  
"Are you sure this is necessary? I mean I don't know, you're my teacher. This might look bad if someone sees us, don't you think?" Bella asks quietly as they reach her front door. A small gasp left Bella's lips as she noticed her front door was open an inch.

"Isabella, I want you to stay behind me ok?" Ms. Hale whispered to the girl. Nodding her head weakly, Bella, followed behind her teacher feeling oddly safe beside her.  
"The switches aren't working." Bella whispered as she pushed the switch up and down.  
"Ok, I see no one down here, do you?" Ms. Hale said to Bella. The girl shook her head, shining her phone light around the place. She didn't see anyone in the living room or the kitchen. That left up stairs.

"Up stairs, the bathroom is on your right. My room is on the left, and my dad's room is straight ahead of the stairs." Bella said.  
BANG! a sound like a gun made both girls jump up in the air.  
"Where did that come from?" Ms. Hale rounded on Bella. "My room. It sounded like, wait, you can't go into my room Ms. Hale, anyone could be in there!" Bella whisper shouted at Ms. Hale as the woman climbed the staircase and headed for Bella's room. Waiting on the stairs for Ms. Hale, the girl frowned to herself.

BANG! BANG!  
"BELLA, RUN" Ms. Hale's voice shouted from her room.  
Scared, the girl started to make her way down the staircase as fast as she could, reaching the last step. Bella slipped and fell, smacking her head off the floor  
"Shit, my head!" Bella mumbled. Remembering Ms. Hale's words, Bella pushed herself off the ground and began to make her way towards the front door. Her head spinning in agony, she pulled open the door. She let out a scream. SMACK! Something hit her in the head sending her flying backwards into the house. The girl tried to get up before collapsing into darkness.  
_Mum, please don't leave me, I need you don't do, this I beg you._ Bella opened her eyes lazily. A gentle finger was caressing her cheek. The curtains fluttered quietly in the background. She had another nightmare. The same one. The only one she has. Blinking, the brunette looked up to see who was caressing her cheek and was met by a pair of violet eyes piercing into her own curious ones.

"W-where am I?" Bella asked groggily, wincing a little when she tried to sit up.  
"You're at my house and I would take it easy when trying to sit up. You went over your ankle and bumped your head."  
Nodding her head, Bella pushed herself off the bed. Frowning, the girl snapped her eyes to her teacher.  
"What happened, Ms. Hale? Did you get whoever it was in my house, are you all right?" shaking her head, Ms. Hale bit her fingertips nervously.

"No, I didn't, he got away. The sucker punched me in the gut too. I'm just glad you're alright. You gave me a good scare there, you know." Bella started combing her mangled hair brushing it aside with her fingers before biting down on her lip.  
"You know you have been out for about eight hours. School starts in a few hours. What do you want to do?" Ms. Hale questioned Bella.  
"Eight hours? Really? Ms. Hale, I don't know. I am going to have to phone the police and I don't think that school would be a very good idea today." Bella finished with a sour look across her face, staring at the white walls that surrounded her.

With a small smile at the younger girl, Ms. Hale said,  
"You can call me Rosalie when we're not in school and I did not think you would want to go back today." Rosalie had to detain herself from grinning wider at the confused look on Bella's face.  
"Really? o-ok, Rosalie." with that, the blonde grinned at Bella one last time before looking at her watch.  
"Oh yeah, and I phoned the police while you were out." with a loud cough, the brunette fixed her eyes on Rosalie's, raising her eyebrow.

"Really?" it was her turn to question her teacher  
"Yes, really. After I came back down stairs, you were lying on the ground. I phoned the police after I brought you here and went to meet with them as soon as I phoned. I said your last name and address and they pretty much screamed at me saying they will be there any moment and sure enough it only took them like three minutes, if that. I spoke to a man named Shaun. He said he knew your dad and asked me to tell you he wants to see you again at some point anyway they're going to send people to watch over the house for a while so if you see police cars in your area, don't be alarmed. I locked your door for you too."

Bella stared off into space for a moment. The mention of her dad brought back happy memories. Feeling a nudge on her arm, the girl looked up.  
"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked softly. Nodding her head, Bella stood up, walked over to the window and let out a small laugh.

"I was just thinking about something. So what happens now are you going to school today?" she asked turning to face Rosalie. The woman in question just shrugged her shoulders.  
"We can do whatever you want to but I think it will be best if you stay here and rest for a while and no I phoned in sick they seemed fine with it actually."

Frowning, Bella started towards the bed again with a yawn and sat down on it  
"I think I may go for sleep. I'm very tired and that does not surprise me in the least" The amusement on Rosalie's face showed.  
"Fair enough. Though I find it strange that you want to sleep, though you have been out for eight hours. I guess I didn't think that you would want to sleep. Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'll check up on you later on." the blonde stared rather fondly at the brunette before walking towards the bedroom door and closing it on her way out.

**A/N: short? yes it was sorry about that next chapter will be a much better length and will be quicker updated too anyway I don't think many people will have expected Bella to end up there but yeah I felt it was necessary to get this story moving feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought If you did not like then oh well anyway I have a question what and who do you think was in Bella's room? I am curious to see what people thought Ill give you a hint it is a twilight character and not made up not much of a clue but yeah alsoI received an annoying review which kind of made me laugh I guess so yeah to clear things up when some one breaks into Bella's house the reason That they don't phone the police is because Rosalie knows that it is something supernatural and does not want anyone getting hurt also that is why she takes her back home because her father is a doctor and will turn up next chapter you'll see anyway yeah hope that clears things up a little also maybe I should have mentioned that part in the story? oh well thanks for reading :) Thanks to Emie for being Beta. **


End file.
